Camryn (Cammie) Halstead-Shamrock
Camryn (Cammie) Halstead-Shamrock was born August 29, 2013 in Didsbury, Manchester. She is the second child to Tom and Aribella Shamrock, younger sister to Mitchell Shamrock. Camryn is the last remaining member in her pure-blood family. At the age of 11 she was accepted into Hogwarts School, and sorted into Slytherin house. She is currently going into her second year at Hogwarts School. History Camryn 'Cam, Cammie' lived what seemed to be a normal life. She and her brother were raised together by their parents. Very few outsiders came by. Living in a large house she lived mostly in solitude, keeping to her room or her favorite hiding spot on the roof. As a young child she was kept from most of the on-goings outside her home, her family preferring to live in a way that is not frowned upon now. Her parents refusing to allow muggle contact and, keeping her home and home-schooling her. Teaching her how she is better then most. At the age of 8 she was sent off to school with other children due to her parents closest friends Aylee and Lewen. Knowing that soon Cammie was going to be gaining her magic and would need to learn to be away from home once she was sent away to Hogwarts. Once at school Camryn was judged by the color of her hair and her freckles. Many of the other students spent their free time picking on her. Making it so that Cammie had no interest in people.Her hate for muggles started to form when she met a girl the same age as her, more then it already was due to the way she was raised to dislike them. She began living a life of isolation, only speaking when needed and only to her family. About a year into being at a regular school she was still being picked on the kids getting worse and worse, they began throwing things at her. Calling Cammie a freak and laughing at her more formal clothing. One day a few of the girls decided to come and cut some of her hair, laughing at her the whole class joined. Her anger and pain continued to grow till she began to explode. This was the moment her magic showed. Without warning she pushed the class away from her the furniture pinning some of the kids to the walls. Just before her 10th birthday Camryn lost her parents. With how some people in the area felt about her family many would taunt and harass them. This one muggle family came and began to join in but pushed it too far. The man had come over and push Camryn causing her brother to become upset and get into a fight with him. Once her mother and father saw the incident unfolding they felt nothing but rage. Together they used magic on the family, torturing in an attempt to make them feel how they felt. During this they killed the muggles. The ministry was not long showing up once detecting the use of magic around them and saw what had unfolded. Camryn's family fought against them in an attempt to get away which in the end resulted in their own deaths. Due to the death of her family the MoM called in her parents friends Aylee and Lewen. She was sent into their care from this point on. Before leaving her home Aylee went to the MoM and requested that she got Camryn's family wands. Then taking them, and now placed into a safe at their home. Appearance Camryn is known by her red hair and pale skin. She is 4ft 7in Very thin, bright green eyes. Freckles cover her face and most of her body. Aside from her uniform that looks slightly to big on her she is usually found in dresses. when walking around the school she is normally also seen with her two cats. Noire and Ophelia. Noire is a white Persian kitten, and Ophelia is a full grown black cat. Ophelia also will always be seen dressed up as an Acromantula. First Year For Camryn, adjusting to Hogwarts was hard. On the train ride over she was quite and sat in the corner with a book. During the sorting ceremony she still never spoke to anyone. Watching each student learn what house they were in she stood there hoping she got to the house her family was in. With Camryn's name being called not even sitting down a moment and the sorting hat never fully touched her head when it called out Slytherin. With a sigh of relief Camryn got up and sat at her new table with her housemates. For the first few nights Cammie never slept;when going to classes she stayed to herself and sat at the very back and in the corner. She made sure the professors never saw her enough to have her move closer with the rest of the class. After some time Cammie found her year becoming a blur. Holidays came and went and she continued from class to class. she knew there was commotions going on but she chose to ignore it and continued the way she was. Hanging out in the owlery Cammie watched as her classmates fought what seemed to be warewolves. She chose to continue to stay in place to not get in the way and hid away there. After that time seemed to pass again, things becoming a blur to her. She knew things at school were calming back down but she never wanted the details. At the end of the year Cammie opened up, she began talking to a few of the students only to go home and enjoy the time with her family. Second Year